Chibinapped
by HomunculusGreedLing
Summary: Ed gets kidnapped. Isn't it obvious? Chapter six is here!
1. Umm The begining?

Basic premise: Ed gets kidnapped, and the others try to find him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full-Metal Alchemist, if I did, do you really think I would spend my time writing fanfics.

FMA quote of the chapter: _"Make note Homunculus, you are finally on your knees."-Roy to Lust. (Manga)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chibi-napped_**

**By: HomunculusGreedLing**

**Chapter 1: … Umm… The beginning?**

The rain poured heavily all around him. Soaking wet, he rushed towards the gates.

'_Man, this isn't good for my auto-mail,_' he thought. He quickened his pace, the military headquarters.

"Hey Full-Metal," came a voice from behind him.

Moments later, a soaked, disgruntled Edward Elric burst into Central headquarters.

"Mister Full-Metal, Colonel Mustang wants to see you in his office," an officer informed Ed. Cursing under his breath, Ed made his way to Roy's office.

"Nii-san, where were you? I was worried sick," cried Alphonse Elric, hugging Ed as soon as he entered the room.

"I just went for a walk," replied Ed, breaking out of the armor's hold. He glanced around the room.

Armstrong, Havoc, Hughes, Hawkeye, and everyone else were also in the room, enjoying a game of cards. Roy was chatting on the phone, probably Havoc's girlfriend. Ed approached Roy as he hung up the phone.

"Where were you Full-Metal? You missed dinner, that's highly unusual of you," exclaimed Roy.

"I was out," replied Ed.

"Well you look starved, Alphonse saved you something, it's on that desk," said Roy, pointing to the bowl.

"It's my wife's chili, so watch it," warned Hughes.

"Yeah right," dismissed Ed. He put a large spoonful into his mouth.

In about ten seconds, the room was filled with loud cursing.

Finally laying his hand on something drinkable, he gulped down a whole pitcher of milk. Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he asked, and looked down. Down at his black skirt, and the visible ouroborous mark.

"Oh crap," muttered Envy as he jumped up, "Damn, I'm surrounded"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the beginning. Please review.

Next chapter, I'll tell you where Ed is.

Oh yeah, this is going to get a lot more bloody and violent, so I'll be raising the rating after the next chapter.


	2. Ed ,Yup that's the title

Here's the next chapter. I'll show you where Ed is. This one is a bit darker than the previous one, and there is very little humor beyond this point.

Oh yeah, I need a good title for this story. The current title "Chibi-napped" just doesn't sound right. Anyone who can come up with something that I think is better, will have the honor (or dishonor) of having named this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full-Metal Alchemist, and I never will… _sob_…

FMA quote of the chapter: "What man wouldn't be sallow if he finds a muscle-mustache man at his meeting place with a woman?"-Roy (Manga)

****

**_"Chibi-napped" _**

**By: HomunculusGreedLing**

**Chapter 2: Ed. (Yup, that's the title)**

Ed felt like he'd been ripped in two. He moved around and tried to get up.

Then, he noticed something, his auto-mail was gone.

Quickly opening his eyes, he tried to move, but his right leg was tied to something. It was dark, and Ed tried to look at what was around him.

It took a while for his eyes to adjust, and he saw a figure in front of him, a sly grin on it's face. Ed recognized the face and tried to scramble away, but his leg was chained to the floor.

"No use trying to get away, you know," said the figure.

He was right, Ed couldn't move.

"What do you want?" sputtered Ed.

"Oh you know what I want, I can even take it right now if I want to," said the figure slyly.

The figure moved closer, Ed tried to move away, but to no avail.

The figure loomed over him. Ed squirmed around, desperately trying to find some way to get away.

"It's no use, you know," the figure bent down next to him, a large grin plastered on his face, "you can't get away."

"So, how does it feel to be totally at my mercy?" taunted the figure. Ed tried to move away again.

"You know, the fear in your eyes is so exciting, maybe I should just…" the figure pinned Ed to the ground with one hand, the other one reaching for Ed's neck.

Ed tried desperately to move, but with only one hand and leg, he was completely helpless.

The hand started to squeeze, Ed gasped for breath, he was about to faint, he hopelessly tried to struggle.

Suddenly, it all went black.

So there it is, please review. Even Flames are welcome. (Your flames can't hurt me, Mwahahahahahahahaha… oh well, you get the point)

Oh yeah, try to guess who 'the figure' was.

Next chapter, I'm going to have to raise the rating, so everyone out there who's thirsting for some blood, I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	3. What happened to Envy

Thanks for all the reviews, but I'm disappointed in you guys, you couldn't guess who the figure was, and it isn't Envy… why? I'll show you.

Oh yeah, still, searching for a new title.

This chapter contains an interrogation that's a bit graphic. (Okay, maybe more than that)

Disclaimer: I (still) don't own Full-Metal Alchemist… yet.

FMA quote of the chapter: "You're useless when it's raining."- Hawkeye (to Roy)

---------------- --------------------- ------------------- ------------------------ ---------

**_Chibi-napped_**

**By: HomunculusGreedLing**

**Chapter 3: What happened to Envy…**

The smell of charred flesh filled the room.

"I'll ask you again, where is Full-Metal?" demanded Roy.

"I'll never tell you," said Envy.

Roy raised his right arm, there was a surge of light in the room. Envy cried out in pain, the flames cutting at his very flesh, making him die a thousand deaths.

"Now homunculus, are you willing to talk?"

"Go to hell," sneered Envy.

Alex Louis Armstrong exited the room, the smell was too much, it reminded him of the hell that was Ishbal. He found himself face to face with Alphonse Elric.

"Has he told you where Nii-san is?" asked Al.

"No, he has not, but the Colonel is very skilled, he'll get the information out of him"

"But don't you think that's a bit too much?" asked Al, thinking of Envy's screams.

"It does seem a bit extreme, but we all need to get your brother back, you should not feel any sympathy," Riza Hawkeye emerged from the room, and approached Armstrong, "Major, the Colonel wants you inside."

As Armstrong and Hawkeye went inside, Al caught a glimpse of the inside of the room.

In the center of the room, suspended from his wrists, hung a battered and burned Envy. There was blood splattered all around him, he was hanging there, oddly limp.

Before Al could do anything, the door closed in front of him.

"Have you changed your mind, homunculus?" asked Roy.

"Die…" Envy's sentence was cut short by a loud bang. The bullet had penetrated his thigh. Hawkeye lowered her gun.

"Now?" asked Roy.

"Never!" cried Envy. Roy stepped back. Hughes took out a knife.

The bloody homunculus looked at his wounds, his healing was getting slower, "_but I must not give in_" he thought.

Armstrong moved towards Envy, arms held up, and started to punch straight at Envy's healing wounds.

"Now, do you agree to talk?" demanded Roy.

"Piss off," muttered Envy feebly, and spat in Roy's direction.

"Then I guess you leave me no choice…" Roy raised his hand. Everyone stepped back. Envy's screams filled the room again.

Outside the room, the others stood worried.

"Shouldn't the Fuhrer be here too?" asked Denny Brosh.

"He went to the North for a month," replied Maria Ross.

"I hope they find out where Nii-san is soon, these screams are driving me crazy," said Al.

Inside the room, a burnt figure hung in the middle.

Envy was nearly drained, Roy raised his hand again.

Envy weakly stuck his tongue out.

The room lit up again, Envy's screams could be heard outside as well.

----------- --------------- ----------------- -------------- --------------------------- -------

So there it is, please review.

Anyway, I'll be revealing the 'figure' in the next chapter, so you can still guess.

And don't forget to suggest a new title (multiple entries accepted).

I look forward to reading your reviews.

Next chapter, we go back to Ed.


	4. Ed awakens

Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.

Now lets see where Ed is again.

A\N; The Fuhrer refers to Pride.

Plus, **I still need a title.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Full-Metal Alchemist, but I do own Roy. (No, not Roy Mustang, just a guy named Roy.)

FMA quote of the chapter: "You expect me to put a corpse on trial?"-Maes Hughes.

--------- ------ ------ ------ ------ ----------- ---------- -------- ---------- -----------

_**Chibi-napped**_

**By: HomunculusGreedLing**

**Chapter 4: Ed awakens.**

Ed woke up again.

He stared into the darkness. His head felt like it had been split open.

He saw the figure looming above him, but this time, it wasn't alone.

"Finally awake, are we?" said the smaller figure.

Ed's eyes darted wide open. Once again, he was face to face with his captor.

He tried to move, but this time both his arm and leg were chained.

He struggled uselessly, as the two figures watched on, smiling.

"Is that fear I see in your eyes Full-Metal," said the larger figure, "you were right Wrath, this does seem like fun."

The man gave Ed a shark-like grin and turned back to Wrath, "But you had your fun, and now it's my turn."

"Okay Greed," said Wrath.

"I'll be back soon, so don't you go anywhere," said Wrath in a disturbingly sweet voice.

Ed looked away and closed his eyes, he hoped this was all just a bad dream, one he wanted to wake up from very soon.

"Now… where to begin?" said Greed slyly, enjoying the shivers the sentence had sent down Ed's spine.

Ed closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable pain.

He wondered what part of his body Greed would mutilate.

He opened his eyes for a second and saw Greed raise a hardened claw into the air. Ed closed his eyes.

Greed swiped and cut the claw binding Ed's hand.

"Wha…" Ed stammered, now opening his eyes again.

"You really thought I was going to kill you?" said Greed, "I just wanted to see the fear in your eyes again, your expressions were priceless."

Smirking, he brought Ed a tray of food.

"Here, eat up," said Greed, as he sat down in front of Ed.

Ed warily looked down at the tray. The food looked fine, but there was no way to check if it was poisoned. Besides, Ed was too hungry to care. He reached for the bowl and began to eat.

"Good, this'll help you get your strength back up," remarked Greed, "I'll go get some water."

Ed looked around, Greed had disappeared into the darkness, he had to find a way to escape. He tried to find something with which he could draw an alchemy circle. _Nothing_.

"I hope you aren't thinking about running away," Greed appeared in front of him, emerging from the wall of darkness, "here's the water."

Ed took a long sip, then turned to Greed.

"What do you want? Where am I?" asked Ed.

"What we want is none of your concern, right now, we want you to stay here quietly. As for where you are, it depends on your behavior. This could be a small little dungeon…" said Greed, "Or, it could be Hell."

Ed backed away from Greed.

"Oh there's no need to be scared, I won't hurt you if you're good," taunted Greed, "now relax, we're both gonna be here foe a while."

"Where's my automail?" Ed spoke after a while.

"Somewhere," mocked Greed, "what's the matter, feeling incomplete?"

"They'll come for me, you know that," said Ed, saying it more in order to assure himself, rather than to intimidate Greed.

"Oh don't worry, the monster's keeping them busy. They won't even know you're gone. That reminds me, Envy should be back soon," replied Greed.

"Might as well relax, this might be a long wait," said Greed.

"What are you going to do?" asked Ed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" taunted Greed, smiling again. "Don't worry, you're safe until Envy comes."

"So, why are you working for him?" asked Ed. The question was shaped more like a taunt, but Greed just shrugged it off.

"I'm greedy, and he's giving me something," replied Greed, "Anyway, like I said before, this is going to be a long wait, I'll bring you some more water."

------- ------ -------- ---------- ---------- ------------- ------------- ----------- ------------

There it is, please review.

Oh yeah let me explain this a bit. Dante and Pride (AKA The Fuhrer), have gone to the north, and this is one of Envy's schemes. Greed's with the homunculus, and Hughes is alive.

And Wrath was the 'figure' in Chapter 2.


	5. Moral questions and a clue

Thanks for all the reviews, though I want more, more. Why? Cause I'm (Homunculus)Greed(Ling).

Oh yeah Envy can't just slip out because he's kept under constant watch, as I'll demonstrate in this chapter. And, contrary to many people's belief, homunculus die if you kill them too much… that's right, Envy can die. This is the anime version, so Envy won't turn into 'monster' form.

Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full-Metal Alchemist, but I do know an Alchemist, that is, a guy named Al, who just happens to be a chemist.

FMA quote of the chapter: "Alchemists are those that twist life into a degenerate form."-Scar

---------- ------------- -------------- ------------ ------------------ ------------ ----------- --

**_Chibi-napped_**

**By: HomunculusGreedLing**

**Chapter 5: Moral questions and a clue.**

Alphonse walked into the bloody room. He set the dish down on the floor. Envy sat in the corner.

"Why don't you tell us where Nii-san is?" he asked, "You don't have to suffer so much."

"Hah, this is nothing compared to what Wrath can do to Ed, and when I escape, this'll look like heaven to him," snarled Envy.

Al looked away for a moment, then looked back straight at Ed.

Ed lay in the corner, blood splattered across his body, his automail broken into tiny pieces around him, his golden hair now streaked in blood. Slowly, Ed raised his hand up and stared in Al's direction with bloodshot eyes.

"Al… help me…" he muttered feebly.

Al backed away.

Suddenly, Ed started to choke and, in a flash, he turned back into Envy.

Roy's voice came from the speaker on the wall, "It's alright Alphonse, I transmuted the air around him into chlorine, he should wake up soon enough."

Dazed, Al walked out of the room. The military were doing nothing but torturing the homunculus. Al could search for Ed alone, but he knew he couldn't fight all the homunculi by himself.

Al stepped in the room next to the holding area. Roy and Hughes stood inside, staring through the one-way mirror, grim expressions on their faces.

"Why are you torturing him, you should be out looking for Nii-san!" cried Ed.

"Al, we're all worried. I've already sent Hawkeye out with a team to search the city, meanwhile, all we can do is try to get information out of Envy, he's the only one who know where Ed is," said Roy.

"You should be out searching for him!" cried Al, and ran out.

"Don't worry Roy, he's just a kind, he doesn't understand what's going on," Hughes told his friend, "Relax, I'll go try to get some information out of the homunculus."

Envy coughed and woke up. He found himself hanging by his wrists again.

A knife glinted in the darkness.

"Now," said Hughes, "let's get started…"

Alphonse walked out of the building. Envy's screams were still audible. The military wasn't doing anything, he needed to find Ed, but he was useless alone. Suddenly, Al got an idea. He ran off to find a payphone.

Envy slumped to the ground, bloody and unconscious.

Hughes walked out of the room wiping the blood off his face. He entered the observation room, and threw the bloody towel in the corner.

"Anything?" asked Roy.

"Nope, he started to say something, but stopped in mid-sentence," replied Hughes. He sighed.

"And what was the word?" asked Roy.

"He said something like 'Rez…', then stopped," replied Hughes.

------------ -------------- -------------- ------------------ ----------------- -----------------

That's that, please review. Flames welcome (will be used to interrogate Envy).

Next Chapter; we visit Ed.


	6. Umm Back to Ed

Thanks for all the reviews. I love you all… umm, well, I like you… but I don't love you.

Disclaimer: I own Full-Metal Alchemist… Oh wait, did I just write that? Sorry, I meant **I don't own Full-Metal Alchemist**.

FMA quote of the chapter: **"**When I, who am called a 'weapon' or a 'monster', fight a real monster, I can truly realize that I am just a 'human.'**" **-Roy (Manga)

---------- ----------- ----------------------------------- ----------- --------- ----------- --

**_Chibi-napped_**

**By: HomunculusGreedLing**

**Chapter 6: Umm… Back to Ed? (I can't think of a title)**

Ed woke up in the dark again.

He was almost used to this by now, the cold floor did not make sleep any easier.

He looked up, and his body froze.

Wrath stood in front of him, a block of metal on his hand.

Wrath noticed that Ed was awake, and grinned.

"Did I wake you up?" he mocked, "Oh well, don't worry. This'll be over soon."

There was a bright flash, and Wrath's right hand turned into a metal blade.

Before Ed could do anything, Wrath placed his left hand on Ed's mouth.

Ed tried to raise his hand to resist, but his hand was chained again.

Ed moved his head about wildly, trying to get Wrath to let go of his mouth.

Ed wanted to cry for help, but who would be here to help him even if he did cry out. He still tried to free his mouth, but it was useless.

Smiling, Wrath raised the metallic arm. Soon, very soon, the body would be his.

Blood splattered over Ed's face. Wrath flew back, his torso ripped apart.

"Bastard!" yelled Greed, lunging towards Wrath, "I told you not to come in here."

Greed dragged Wrath even further away from Ed, further into the darkness.

Ed was still tied up, and, in the darkness, he could only imagine what was happening through the sounds that reached his ears.

Wrath's cries of pain filled his ears. Wrath's blood covered his face, trickling down his mouth.

"You got a little over-excited, so you couldn't wait for Envy. Bastard, you'll get your prize later, if anything happens to the Full-Metal squirt before Envy gets here, our deal is off, and I don't get jack shit out of this," yelled Greed, "You bloody well could have cost me everything here, I'LL RIP YOU APART!"

A figure emerged from the darkness.

Greed appeared in his Ultimate Shield form, his body splattered in blood.

He threw a battered Wrath at the wall and came towards Ed.

"That's what'll happen to you if you try anything dumb," said Greed, cutting the chain that held Ed' arm.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" asked Greed, now reverting to normal form.

"No," replied Ed slowly.

Greed sighed, and moved towards the now open door.

"Lust!" he yelled.

Ed heard someone climbing down the stone steps that were barely visible outside the door.

"I'll be leaving for a while. Lust is here to watch you, don't do anything you'll regret later," Greed said, grabbing Wrath by the neck and dragging him along.

Lust entered the room as Greed left, her curvaceous figure followed by a large round one.

Lust walked towards Ed, Gluttony trailing behind her.

When she was about a foot away, Lust raised her hand, her fingers extended towards Ed's face.

She toyed with his hair for a while. Gluttony stood behind her, with his disturbingly large smile, drool falling out of his mouth.

Ed shifted back uncomfortably.

"What a small little boy," said Lust, a mischievous grin on her face, "he's not going to be any fun at all…"

Ed was too frightened to say anything.

Gluttony drew closer. "Lust, can I…"

"No, you can't," said Lust.

Lust came closer to Ed and patted him on the head lightly.

"Be nice," she said softly.

Lust and Gluttony disappeared into the darkness.

---------- ---------- ---------------------- --------------------- ---------------------------

So, there it is, please review.


End file.
